


Letters, Words, and Poems

by calliopewrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopewrites/pseuds/calliopewrites
Summary: High School AU where Dan accidentally leaves Valentines in Phil's locker





	

**Author's Note:**

> All events in this work are fiction. I am not associated with any of the characters in this work and am not implying any relationship between them exists in real life.
> 
> I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, and then Phil posted the Pastel Edits In Real Life Video, so this happened.
> 
> I didn't finish it in time though, so happy Day-After-Valentine's Day instead!

Dan sighed, staring out the window, watching the wind blow the branches on trees back and forth. Biology was boring every day, but today especially the teacher’s voice seemed particularly monotone and the topic especially bland. The majority of the class looked just as unfocused as he felt, from their glazed eyes to slightly slack expressions. 

Dan fiddled with the sleeve of his light blue sweater, playing with the end of a thread that was unraveling. He swung his white canvas shoes back and forth, scuffing them on the floor, earning himself a few irritated glances from his neighbors. He quickly stopped and hunched over his laptop screen, which he was supposed to be taking notes on. However, the page on the screen was completely blank.

His fingers grazed over the touchpad, causing the mouse to hover over the new tab button. He glanced up at his teacher, but she seemed very focused on explaining some sort of complex cellular structure that he had no interest in learning. 

His fingers seemed to move of their own accord, and suddenly he was staring at the familiar sight of his Tumblr dash. He grinned as he scrolled through the mixture of aesthetic images and memes. He was quick to stifle a few laughs as he tuned out the voice continued to go on and on. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he let loose a particularly loud howl of laughter before clapping both his hands over his mouth, blushing with embarrassment. 

“Something funny, Daniel?” asked Mrs. Kieff. Dan winced. Now wasn’t the time to remind her to call him Dan, and she just didn’t seem to care about or acknowledge his protests anyway. 

“Um, no, sorry, sorry,” Dan said quickly. “I was just―” He searched his mind for an excuse. “I was just thinking of something I saw earlier today,” he finished lamely.

“Hmm. Well, think about it in your own time. You shouldn’t have to waste class time on ridiculous outbursts. You’re getting a detention for that disruption. Now, where were we?” She launched back into her lecture. Dan groaned internally at the thought of staying after school. Was it worth it just because of something funny on Tumblr?

Dan looked back at his screen, finding the image again. It was one of those Valentines that tended to appear around this time of year, typically fandom related, and often complete with some joke with rude humour. This one was particularly dirty. Carefully checking to be sure his volume was muted, Dan screenshotted the image. He had an idea that might just make up for the fact that he had detention.

~~~

Dan hurried to the library after class. His friends would be there soon, but he was fairly certain he had several minutes, as the science lab was closer to here than the classrooms where they were. The library was empty, except for the volunteer librarian, who barely spared him a glance when he ran in. In fact, the only time he thought he had ever heard her speak was when Tyler had danced on one of the tables. Other than that, she didn’t really seem to have the energy to interact with rowdy high school students.

Dan pulled his laptop out of his light teal backpack and opened it. Selecting the screenshotted image from earlier, he printed it, laughing slightly again when he saw it. After collecting the image from the printer, he carefully cut around it with a pair of mint green scissors and wrote. He was running out of time, but he rifled around in his backpack for a moment before extracting a pink pen and drew a small heart and signed his name. He shoved it into his back pocket just as Tyler burst through the library door.

“Dan! There you are!” Tyler shouted. Dan glanced over at the librarian instinctively, but as could be expected, she didn’t react. “We’ve been looking for you  _ everywhere. _ ” 

“We?” Dan asked. Tyler was alone..

“Louise is outside. C’mon. Let’s  _ go _ .” Tyler gestured for Dan to follow him. Dan rolled his eyes but got up good naturedly, shoving his books into his backpack. He checked to make sure the slip of paper was still in his pocket before heading after Tyler. 

Dan was greeted enthusiastically by Louise.

“Hey Dan! Guess what! I didn’t  _ completely  _ fail my math test. Also…” She exchanged a glance with Tyler, who smirked mischievously. “Guess who we saw.”

“I don’t know, any student or teacher in the building.” Dan knew what was coming, but he was not going to play along.

“No, this person is  _ special _ ,” Tyler joined in. They both looked at Dan, who was standing with his arms crossed, unamused. “No guesses? Really?”

“It was only the most amazing person ever.” Dan started to walk away from them, but Tyler and Louise followed him. They flanked him on either side, both alternating nudging him with their elbows.

“Yes, you know, the one who is beautiful, and kind, and cool, and perfect.” Tyler’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. Dan felt like he was being unfairly targeted. He was going to tell them to stop teasing, but Louise reached in front of him and tapped Tyler on the arm.

“What’s his name again?” she asked him, grinning maniacally. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Tyler pretended to think. “Wait, I’m remembering…”

“Phil Lester!” They both exclaimed in unison, causing several people around them to look at them strangely. Tyler and Louise promptly devolved into a fit of giggles. Dan flushed.

“Shut up.” Ever since he had told them about the small crush he’d had in ninth grade, Tyler and Louise hadn’t let him hear the end of it. It wasn’t Dan’s fault Phil had such gorgeous blue eyes and ebony black hair that perfectly complemented his skin tone. It wasn’t Dan’s fault that Phil’s ridiculously high cheekbones were so distracting, or that his smile seemed to light up the room. It wasn’t Dan’s fault that Phil was way out of his league, what with his tattoos like works of art, piercings like tiny stars on his skin, and clothing as dark as his hair. It wasn’t Dan’s fault at all.

They continued on to the cafeteria, with Dan still pouting and Tyler and Louise continuing to burst into laughter at random moments. However, once they had reached the cafeteria, all was forgiven when Louise produced a box of chocolate chip cookies from her backpack.

The baked treats were soon gone and the clock continued to count down the short minutes until their next classes. Dan and Tyler waved goodbye to Louise as she headed off in the opposite direction. 

“Hey, Tyler?” Dan asked as they walked. “What's Louise’s locker number?” 

Tyler thought for a moment. “I think it's 384.”

“Are you sure?” This could be disastrous if it turned out to be the wrong locker.

“Um, yeah, pretty sure. Why?”

“Oh, I dunno. I just thought maybe I would make Valentine’s, um, cupcakes or something for her. You know, because of the cookies.”

Tyler squinted at him through his glasses, looking suspicious. “Valentine’s Day is Friday. You're already planning that far in advance?”

“Um, I guess?” Dan knew he wasn't being very convincing, but Tyler seemed to decide that it wasn't worth the effort to try to get Dan to share the truth.

“Whatever. See you later.” Tyler waved as he turned into a classroom. Dan took several more steps, but stopped walking as soon as the door closed. He checked his phone. He still had some time before class, but it would be close.

He took off running down the hallway, as fast as he could go, although that really wasn’t unbelievably quickly. The hallways were relatively empty, as most students were already in their respective classrooms, so he managed to make it to Louise’s locker with only a few near collisions. He quickly glanced around and pulled the slightly crumpled piece of paper from earlier out of his pocket. He slipped it and immediately ran off to class. He was going to be late, but it would be worth it.

~~~

“Hey Dan, aren't you coming?” Louise said, turning back to look at him as she and Tyler walked down the hallway. 

“I wish I could. I have detention,” Dan replied, frowning. He had forgotten to mention his unfortunate commitment earlier, and it was starting to really seem like it hadn't been worth it in the first place. For one, Louise hasn't even mentioned the funny Valentine. 

“How’d that happen?” Tyler asked, curious. 

“I'll tell you later,” Dan replied, not really wanting to discuss it. He walked back towards the library, where detention happened to be. When he entered the room, however, it seemed completely different. It was no longer the quiet refuge he occasionally visited between classes with his friends. It had been transformed beyond recognition. It had an atmosphere of hostility that made Dan shiver a bit and pull the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. 

Several students glared at him as he entered. They were the bully-types, the ones that seemed to make up for what they lacked in intelligence with simple intimidation. Dan often tried to avoid them, knowing that his slightly more feminine style and weaker appearance made him an easy target. Two nicer-looking boys sat in the corner throwing crumpled paper balls at each other. One of them lobbed one with a surprising amount of force and it hit Dan in the side of the head. 

“Chris!” exclaimed the other, exasperatedly. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Chris waved Dan over. “You’re Dan, right? I think you’re in my English class.” Dan just nodded. He had thought Chris looked familiar. “Welcome to detention.” The other boy stood up and dragged a chair over from a neighboring table.

“Enjoying the glamorous decor? Sit down, take in the smell of dust and mold. Appreciate the friendly atmosphere.” He gestured around the room as he spoke. “I’m PJ, by the way.”

“Hi.” Dan didn’t really know what else to say. He wasn’t great in social situations, and Chris and PJ’s constant energy was a bit overwhelming. They seemed nice enough though, so Dan sat in the chair the PJ had acquired. Chris and PJ continued to bicker back and forth and several more objects were thrown across the table.. 

Dan pulled out his laptop from his bag, thinking that at least he could get some homework done if anything. He wasn’t really sure if he was supposed to be on his computer during detention, but a quick glance around the room showed him the only adult was the librarian, and she was as impassive as ever. As he opened his laptop, he looked up again, noticing someone he hadn’t previously. In the corner of the room at a smaller desk sat a familiar person. 

Dan quickly looked back at the computer. Phil Lester was here! Dan shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling self-conscious. He tried to focus on homework, but it was nearly impossible. He couldn’t stop thinking. What if Dan just went over there? What if Dan talked to him? What if Dan even just smiled at him? But he couldn’t bring himself to. He was too shy, too nervous, too awkward. Instead, he simply looked up at Phil every so often, just short glances, as if to make sure he was still there and Dan hadn’t imagined him. However, the fifth time Dan looked over, it was different. Phil was looking up, his eyes somewhat narrowed, not in an antagonistic way, but more in confusion. Dan blushed furiously and looked back at his computer, resolving to not even think of Phil for the remaining fifteen minutes.

When detention ended, he threw his laptop back into his backpack and hurriedly swung it over his shoulder. He quickly waved goodbye to Chris and PJ, and then practically ran out the door, letting it slam loudly behind him.

~~~

The next day, he found himself with a bit of time between classes, having been let out of his previous one several minutes early. He leaned against the wall and lazily turned on his phone. After finding nothing interesting anywhere else, he finally opened the Tumblr app, and began to scroll through it. There were even more of those Valentines this time. He screenshotted a few of the ones that made him smile, resolving to print them out later. If Louise hadn’t noticed the joke yesterday, maybe she would today. 

So again, after class, Dan went to the library, now thankfully free of the bullies from yesterday’s detention. Phil wasn’t there either, and Dan wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he liked seeing Phil, being reminded that such perfection did exist in the world. On the other hand, he thought he preferred admiring him from afar, and avoiding potential embarrassing interactions.

Dan took his printed screenshots and walked to his next class, which was conveniently located nearby Louise’s locker. He dropped the papers into it and continued with his day.

The same thing happened on Wednesday, when Dan came across still more Valentine's memes. And then more. He continued to print them out, sliding them into Louise’s locker at random moments throughout the day. Between classes, during breaks, even before and after school. He couldn’t understand how she still hadn’t said anything to him. He decided she was ignoring it, trying to get him to say something about it to her and ruin the joke. Instead he resolved to just fill her locker until they would spill out, signing a heart and his name on every single one.

~~~

Thursday started out relatively normal. Dan got to school early, so he went to the library. He didn’t immediately start printing out Valentine’s off Tumblr, but by the time the first bell rang, he did have several that he shoved into his pocket. He was busy though, in a rush almost all morning after that for some reason or another, and so he didn’t get to Louise’s locker until lunchtime.

He saw her walking towards the library and waved.

“Be there in a moment,” he called, and then hurried around the corner. He then walked down the hall to her locker, knowing he had plenty of time as she wouldn’t suspect him to do this now. He took the papers out of his pocket and was about to put them into the locker when someone behind him coughed. 

Dan whirled around and his eyes widened. There was Phil Lester, blue eyes, tattoos and all, standing right in front of him. Dan didn’t move. He felt like he was frozen in place.

“Hey, um, sorry, excuse me, just, er, trying to get to my locker. Sorry.” Dan continued to gape at him, slack-jawed. After several moments, though, he realized what he was doing and moved to the side. Phil stepped forward, mumbling a thank you, as he opened the same locker Dan had been about to put the Valentines in, the same locker Dan  _ had _ been putting the Valentines in. Dan’s face turned a dark shade of pink when he noticed the not-so-small pile of slips of brightly colored paper in the bottom of the locker.

“Th-this is  _ your _ locker?” Dan managed to choke out.

“Yes?” said Phil, looking over at him.

“Oh,” Dan mumbled weakly before stumbling away down the hall, a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. Soon he found the person he was looking for.

“Tyler!” he yelled. The blonde boy looked up from where he was sitting at a table in the library. “Why did you tell me locker 384 was Louise’s?”

“What?” asked Tyler, feigning innocence and confusion.

“Locker 384. You told me it was Louise's but it was Phil Lester’s and now I've been putting dirty Valentine’s from Tumblr in his locker all week!” Tyler broke down laughing. “It's not funny! I can't believe you.”

“I saw him at his locker on Monday and so I remembered the number just in case. It did end up coming in handy. In all fairness, you did tell me you were just going to give Louise cupcakes.” protested Tyler.

“That doesn't change anything. Now he thinks I have some huge creepy stalker crush on him or something.”

“Don't you?” Dan smacked him lightly on the arm. “Ok, ok, I'm just saying. It's not like he told you to stop or anything. So… maybe now is the time for you to, I dunno, ask him out finally?”

Dan’s face paled. “I can't do that.”

“Why not? You don't have anything to lose now, what with your stalker ways being revealed and all.” Dan hit him again, but as Tyler switched the topic to something someone had said in his art class, Dan wasn't really listening.

Maybe Tyler had a point. Dan had this opportunity. Maybe he should just take it. A new idea started to form in his head. Abruptly, he leaned over and grabbed his laptop. Tyler stopped talking, trailing off when he realized Dan probably hadn't been listening at all.

“Hey, what're you doing?”

“One second,” Dan muttered. He was on Tumblr now, scrolling, scrolling, looking, and... there. There it was. Perfect. A quick screenshot and then he printed it, slamming it down onto the table just to scribble something onto it quickly before dashing away from Tyler and out of the library.

**~~~**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Here's my number**

**Call me, won't you?**

 

_ 01632 960733 _

♡  _ Dan _

_ ~~~ _

Dan wasn't sure it had been a good idea. Actually, no. He was sure it hadn't been a good idea. It was too cliche, too weird. But there was nothing he could do now. He successfully avoided Phil for the rest of the day, for once focusing on his classes and the work he had to do. Unfortunately, he didn't have much homework to distract him and instead when he got home he found himself obsessively checking his phone. There were no new messages the first time, or the second, or the third. Then there was one, but it was just a text from Louise about schoolwork. He groaned. This was helpless. Phil either hadn't seen the note, which was unlikely, or he had and now thought Dan was even more strange than he already had. Dan continued to mope about for the rest of the evening until he finally turned his phone off around eleven to go to sleep.

~~~

In the morning, Dan felt refreshed and his mind felt clear. He was not, he decided, going to waste any more time thinking about Phil. Instead, he put on a light pink jumper, pastel blue jeans, and a rose flower crown, because it was Valentine’s Day. He left his hair curly as well, instead of straightening it as he usually did. 

When he got to school, he met up with Tyler and Louise in the library, where they happily chatted until it was nearly time for class. Dan hummed as he walked down the hallway to his locker. He opened it and was reaching for his math textbook when something fell down. It was a small slip of paper. He picked it up off the ground.

~~~

**I really liked your poem**

**But I don't know how to rhyme**

**Can we just say I tried**

**And will you be my Valentine?**

 

♡  _ Phil _

_ ~~~ _

Dan gasped and someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned slowly, taking in Phil, standing there, looking slightly awkward. 

“Hey,” Phil said, smiling a bit. Dan stared, dumbstruck. Unable to speak, he simply took a step forward and hugged Phil very tightly. Phil seemed surprised at first, but then he returned the hug. When Dan felt as though he could talk without simply spewing mumbled gibberish, he pulled away. 

“Of course I’ll be your Valentine.” And then, not quite knowing why, he grinned and added, “You spork.”


End file.
